The flock answers:stupid questions UP FOR ADOTION
by ViRepublic
Summary: Stupid questions being answered by the flock! UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Stupid questions being answered! Warning: stupidness**

Answering stupid questions (Actual questions)

I RUN AWAY? My mom hates me!

No, you probably shouldn't..

I'm trapped in a parallel universe!?

...What?

dog has explosive poop! OMG HELP! Ok so my dog sometimes stands there and then poop sprays out of its butthole! Help!

If life gives you lemons, make lemonade. If your dog gives you poop, make art.

Actual response:

omg thanks I will collect it in bowls and paint with it thanks

..Talk about stupid!

dead people contact you in your sleep?

And your asking living people... Because?

5. Mysterious stain on my floor?

Okay, than...

if Disney bought the UK?

What... You know what, I'm not asking.

7. Can people take glasses into a mental hospital?

Why, are you going to one?

friends cat was trying to have sex with me!

Are you on drugs?

you think this is selfish? My friend won't share his girlfriend with me!

..sexist pig...

bf wants to add his face to Mount Rushmore but he's worried about the cost. How much would it cost?

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: insanely high levels of stupidity**

Round 2!

11. What do you do when you're home alone?

I booby trap the house, then throw tins of paint down the stairs at intruders

12. Can I DJ at your funeral?

Hmmmm... Yeah, No.

13. When will the police clamp the nazi Volkswagens?

Racism...

14. How do I google something?

Scream things from the top of tall buildings

Actual answer: Thanks! Do hillsides work?

15. Was god pregnant with Jesus?

Last time I checked, no.

16. OMG! Can I die from this? I picked my nose too deep and it started bleeding! Will I die?

We've survived erasers, flyboys and the school so... PROBABLY not.

17. If you die in Canada do you die in real life?

If you die in the US do YOU die in real life?

18. Where can I hide a body?

Actual answer(not by me!): Just eat the body and nobody will know

Source(s):

Personal experience

19. What does cheese taste like?

Good.

20. I HATE my brothers girlfriend. What should I do?

Kill her.

**Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Round numéro three

21. Can men have periods? My butt is bleeding.

Umm, no. And, gross! TMI!

22. Is there wifi in prison? I murdered my wife yesterday.

No, there isn't. Why did you kill your wife?

Actual response: She wouldn't let me get a cat.

23. When do I grow a condom?

Fang: Max left. She says this is getting too disgusting. Wait, what?

24. If I roll myself in manure, will I become good looking? I want to be pretty like a cow.

*Fang leaves and Iggy enters* Okay! Tell me a question.

25. I can't see myself on google earth!

Wait to go to pun the blind guy.

26. Is there a pill that'll make me gay?

Is there a pill that blows up stuff?

27. Do they have toilet paper in Canada?

...Canadians aren't savages...

28. Should I tell my parents that I'm adopted?

No, you should tell your parents that you are a Retard.

29. How do you get youtube to come film you?

You just jump off a cliff so nobody has to watch your videos.

30. How can I clone myself?

Ask the school.

**Sorry for the sucky chapter.. Next one will be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My next chapter!**

Chapita 4

31. I guess modeling was meant for ugly anorexic girls?

Guess you got turned down, huh.

32. Can spiders have fun?

Can spiders get laptops?

33. I hate my life because I ate 14 bowls of cereal. What should I do?

Stop being a mental

34. I just ate McDonalds am I gonna die?

*Iggy walks up to the Donald brothers* BURN!

35. Do you think humans will walk on the sun?

Do you think pigs can fly?

36. Girls, what would you do if I laid my head on your lap and went to sleep? :3

Max, Ella and Nudge: Get up and leave.

37. Can I get AIDS from a cat, don't ask why?

AIDS is a sexually transmitted disease, you know that?

38. What does LOL mean?

Oh! LOL means Leukemia and Other Losers!

39. Do dolphins have nipples? I want dolphin milk!

Why am I here again?

40. I'm all of a sudden so angry?

...So?

**Hey guys! I am now answering questions that you give me. PM and review are both welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION. PM ME IF YOU WANT IT**


End file.
